Los derechos que tu abogado no respeta
by TaKiBet
Summary: En el mundo moderno. Enjolras y Grantaire se encuentran cambiando el mundo que cada uno llevaba de una forma impensable.


Aclaración: Los personajes son del Maestro Victor Hugo.

Relación Hombre con Hombre.

Capítulo 1

La mayoría de la gente va por la vida sin percatarse de las preocupaciones de los demás. Excepto en navidad o fechas especiales en donde su hipocresía surge de la nada. Las empresas dan obsequios a los jefes que muchos odian o temen. Las personas entregan osos de peluche a las fundaciones para limpiar su conciencia. Piensan que por acordarse de un niño huérfano en una fecha tan especial han realizado una gran obra de caridad.

Por esto en este momento hay un joven que siente que no encaja con su época. Se siente fuera de lugar. Ser un millennial no es algo con lo que se identifique y le desespera cuando sus amigos lo insinúan. Solo la palabra lo saca de quicio. Al escucharla su corazón se llena de un odio inexplicable que provoca un discurso sobre el nombre de las generaciones y lo sesgado que es ese concepto de vida. Como todos sus amigos saben ese discurso puede provocar hasta trifulcas por eso intentan que nadie quiera enfrascarse en esa conversación con él.

Enjolras es un muchacho que se cree un anciano. Un muchacho que se cree hombre. Un muchacho que se comporta como un anciano aburrido y amargado. No le gusta estar conectado todo el tiempo, prefiere un libro de papel aunque tenga una dicotomía interior por el medio ambiente, igual prefiere no usar su Kindel para leer. Nada se compara con el olor de los libros. Le gusta el café amargo. Para sorpresa de todos sus contemporáneos le apasiona la política. Esto seguramente se lo debe a su padre que fue profesor de la universidad de parís, al cual admira con fervor. Su madre otra docente de universidad que se dedicó a la ciencia. Lo aprecia y agradece que la vida le haya dado un hijo con tanto carácter. Que claro es una cualidad que alardea haber heredado de ella.

Enjolras en este momento empieza a sentir algo para lo cual no estaba preparado. Ha estado en marchas, ha pronunciado discursos muy sobresalientes delante de todo un campus, sus record académico ha sido intachable. Se ha enfrentado con gran valía a los problemas grandes y banales que le ha presentado la vida, pero ahora está triste. No es que antes no se haya sentido triste, pero en este momento siente que todo por lo que ha luchado no vale la pena.

Un hombre que él considera inocente es acusado de ser un vil ladrón y custodiado a prisión por un año. Esto lo ha dejado moralmente destrozado. Busco todas las pruebas intentó con toda su alma que no lo declaran culpable, de verdad lo deseaba, ahora por desearlo se sentía fatal, el hombre que había reconocido su culpa desde el primer momento, le generaba mucha compasión. Él solo quería robar algo de comer para su hermana y los hijos de esta. Todo su dilema mental se debatía en el caso. No sabía que era peor sentirse mal por no haber logrado que un ladrón quedará libre. No pudo lograr que el señor Jean quedará libre pero al intentarlo había traicionado a la justicia, a su deber con las personas buenas. Ahora él se sentía como un ladrón culpable, avergonzado. Había perdido el caso. Cómo podía subir su ánimo si el primer caso en su nuevo bufete era un fiasco. Porque además de perder el caso, sabía que todo el caso lo tomó de forma personal, que se encariño con el señor Jean y se dejó conmover por su cliente. Todo rondaba en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir muy miserable.

Su amor por la historia y las nostalgias del pasado resurgieron. Deseaba fervientemente ser de otra época. Pelear por causas que él consideraba más nobles. Lamentablemente se encontraba solo en su apartamento después de un día muy agotador. Aunque sabía de historia y sobre todo de cómo acabaron los intentos de países comunistas en el mundo. No podía dejar de sentir mucho odio hacia el capitalismo. Odiaba Estados Unidos, el país que erróneamente había escogido para tomar un año de servicio social antes de empezar a ejercer. No podía mentir: odiaba como las cosas eran tan injustas.. Se acordaba con frecuencia de las largas filas de los albergues que reciben a miles de personas sin hogar. Se acordaba de las casas para niños sin padres que tuvo que visitar.

Le dolía, era un romántico y ese dolor se lo demostraba, le restregaba en la cara todas sus debilidades. Odiaba mucho los negocios, la sequedad de estos, los zorros empresariales siempre en busca de la mejor tajada, y odiaba más a las personas que sin aspiraciones habían intentado sacar empresas adelante sin éxito, caminado por el fracaso financiero sin saber el porqué de su desdicha.

Entre todas estas diatribas que arrojaba su cerebro se sintió perdido en su pequeño piso en París, necesitaba o un café amargo o un helado muy dulce pero si podía conseguir las dos en un mismo sitio mejor. Se quitó la corbata y el saco sastre, de todas formas ya casi empezaba el verano, y salio de su pequeño pero lujoso apartamento. Odiaba el capitalismo, pero no podía dejar de vivir bien y comodo, ademas su trabajo como abogado le estaba dando lo suficiente para hacerlo, su piso estaba bien acomodado. Estaba ubicado en la zona A una envidia para todos los turistas que llegaban ansiosos por conocer París y tenían que quedarse en la zona D donde el metro era de lo peor, y los trancones en vehículo algo descomunal, en cambio su piso quedaba cerca a todos los lugares turísticos, algo que le agradaba pero le molestaba al mismo tiempo. Podía ver la torre Eiffel desde su ventana, pero esta no le generaba tanta melancolía, en cambio caminar por los parque cercanos y perderse un poco en su misma ciudad sentarse en un banco en el parque que quedaba al frente de Louvre eso le encantaba, los turistas solo pasaban por esas zonas sin detenerse a mirar, es como si los parques y la naturaleza no les importaran, solo mueren por una foto con la reconocida figura arquitectónica.

Salió más melancólico que nunca la tristeza rondaba cada uno de sus pasos, se fue pensando sin mirar o fijarse en camino alguno, solo quería perderse entre las calles. Siguió su rumbo hasta que vislumbro un jardín muy hermoso en un balcón de en un edificio muy similar al suyo, antiguo con esa arquitectura que tanto le encantaba con el alfeizar de la ventana de diferente color al igual que los marcos de las mismas, se sintió atraído y miro los pequeños timbre que se encontraban en la parte lateral de corniza antes de la entrada del edificio. El piso del jardín era un café, se sintió alegre por estos sitios hermosos que se encontraban fuera del alcance de los turistas o de aquellos que no conocieran con exactitud su ubicación.

Timbro y una voz de alguien seguramente de su edad le contestó.

-¿Quiere seguir al café Les Amis señor?

-Claro -contestó inseguro pensando que seguramente el sitio era de gente pretenciosa de su edad o de esta nueva cultura extraña de la que poco sabía pero que se hacían llamar hipster. Escucho el ruido molesto que hace la puerta para dar paso y subió. Igual que su edificio una entrada grande en baldosas color beige y unas escaleras de caracol, tapizadas en una gamuza azul. Subió los seis pisos correspondientes. Y se encontró en frente del número de apartamento al cual había timbrado. La puerta se abrio y de ella salió un joven, de cabello ondulado negro y vestido de una forma un poco formal, con corbatín y chaleco negro.

Un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ondulado lo recibió con una sonrisa, para entregarle la carta. Enjolras alucinaba al ver el sitio, eran dos apartamentos del edificio unidos, por lo cual el espacio era realmente grande, las flores y arreglos florales estaban por todo el sitio dándole mucha frescura y tenía cuatro balcones que conformaban un jardín con una mesa y una silla que combina de manera armoniosa. Miro el lugar de una forma más detallada para notar que en las mesas habían solo personas como él, gente joven que seguramente no había tenido un buen día.

Todo el ambiente era tan relajante que el mismo se relajó al instante se dirigió a una mesa en uno de los balcones, para ser exactos en el último y se sentó a ver toda la carta para su sorpresa el sitio era todo lo que había deseado desde que salió de la corte, hizo un gesto al camarero y pidió la copa más grande de helado que veía en la carta. Estaba consciente que era mucho dulce y que seguramente no se lo comeria todo pero seria feliz con solo ver la copa inmensa frente a su nariz.

Ya ubicado en la mesa un ataque de nostalgia lo invadió, extrañaba Paris, encontrar sitios que no estuvieran atiborrados de gente era bueno. Se dedicó a observar con más cuidado el sitio. Las mesas estaban destinadas para dos personas, algunas eran blancas y otras rosado pastel. En la mayoría se encontraban unas hermosas flores moradas en el centro, el lugar era tranquilo. Tenía varios espejos en la pared, junto con lienzos grandes, todo lo evocaba a la época del rey sol. Miró hacia afuera, estaba en un sexto piso y veía perfectamente el interior del piso que quedaba enfrente. Se sintio incómodo. Se preguntó si al estar mirando esas ventanas ya estaría invadiendo la privacidad de alguien.

Quiso encontrarse en medio del campo para tener la vista de un árbol, de una montaña de cualquier cosa menos de esos edificios tan similares a todos los de París. Su mente comenzaba a divagar de nuevo cuando lo vio, en ese momento no supo cómo sentirse. Enjolras no sabe con exactitud qué es lo que siente, ni porque lo siente, o si solo es un efecto terrible de su profunda tristeza. Pero ahí está un hombre que tiene una camisa blanca que cubre todos sus brazos y torso, con un jean negro roto en algunas partes, ve al hombre acercarse al caballete pero que aún así no tiene ni una mancha de pintura en su ropa.

Esté no quita la mirada del lienzo su concentración cautiva a Enjolras, lo mira detalladamente. Sus manos grandes, gruesas un poco burdas, demuestran una gran delicadeza. Este hombre que seguramente debe tener su misma altura pero que a leguas se nota no es tan fornido, un hombre que por primera vez en la vida logra lo que ningún humano logra hacer y es dejarlo sin palabras, robarle su preciado discurso de la boca.

Llega el mesero con su orden de helado gigante y le sonríe cordialmente, se siente avergonzado al pensar que el mesero se pudo dar cuenta de sus imprudentes miradas hacia el edificio. Pero no puede evitar voltear la mirada a esas ventanas que están a la misma altura que su jardín y ve como aquel hombre que miraba el lienzo con absoluta concentración ha salido a su propio balcón y se prepara un cigarrillo. Vuelve esa sensación en dónde queda sin palabras, he incluso sin odio hacia el tabaco, por primera vez en la vida ya no siente rencor contra los fumadores. Se siente avergonzado por invadir la privacidad del otro y se promete no volver a mirar a la ventana, se concentra en el helado que está delicioso pero las ganas de ver hacia el conjunto de ventanas se apoderan de él.

Los días siguientes deja de ir al café, extrañamente y sin saber porque no se ha podido quitar al hombre la ventana en todos esos días. Sabe que irrumpir en la privacidad de los demás es grosero y aparte un delito. Al tercer día no puede evitarlo y se encamina hacia el café, mirando hacia las ventanas nota que ninguna tiene persianas lo cual lo deja un poco desconcertado pero al mismo tiempo lo alivia, piensa que si el hombre realmente quisiera tener privacidad simplemente pondría persianas.

Detalla todo lo que puede por la vista que le dan las dos ventanas y el balcón, alcanza a ver que en el balcón hay una banca y una mesa, curiosamente con las mismas flores moradas que se encuentran en el café. Deja su mente llevar en lo hermosas que son las flores primaverales hasta que lo ve acercarse a la ventada desde la cual se puede ver el caballete.

Ahí está. Sí Enjolras es franco con el mismo, el hombre no tiene nada raro ni especial. Sólo es un hombre delgado incluso un poco más que el, con una piel un poco más trigueña, no tenía nada realmente hermoso. Esa camiseta que le ajustaba al cuerpo, no era la gran cosa. Esos ojos llenos de tristeza lo cautivaron no podía negarlo, pero solo eran otros ojos color marrón, como los de la mayoría de personas. Estaba seguro que si saliera a la calle, se encontraría con miles de hombres mucho más atractivos que este, pero aun convenciendose de eso, no dejo de ir al café todos los días.

Cada día le notaba algo nuevo que parecía cautivar más la atención del rubio, la forma en la que tosia, la hora a la que preparaba su café con cigarrillo, la forma como se cogía su cabello rebelde, para luego esperar a que soltará su coleta y ver como unas hebras del mismo caían sobre el rostro ajeno. Ese rostro ajeno, con una nariz un poco común. Esas hebras de cabello negro azabache que le parecían fuera de lo común. Algo, estaba siendo derrumbado dentro de Enjolras por ese pintor en el balcón.

Desde ese momento Enjolras se da cuenta de algo: todas las novelas históricas que había leído por cultura general, no eran tan vanales ni profanas. Empieza a verse identificado con ese caballero que pierde sus más elocuentes palabras ante la dama, extrañamente repite la declaración de Mark Darcy en su cabeza desde que empieza a ir al café, se siente como Marius en los miserables totalmente llevado por Cosset, y no puede dejar de pensar que la actitud de Julián Sorel hacia Matilde no era más que desdeñable. Su cerebro se nutre de todas estas novelas históricas en donde el protagonista tiene que sufrir para alcanzar los brazos de su amada, solo que para él, todo tiene un buen significado, ahora los protagonistas han dejado de ser hombres sosos de poco carácter, para convertirse en héroes de guerra en el amor.

Al tocar la última palabra, su cerebro vuela, se siente ridículo, porque nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra persona, porque se da cuenta que es gay, y que le gusta un chico que ha visto un par de veces desde un balcón, pero la idea le parece sumamente romántica, descubre que sus sentimientos equivalen a las descripciones de todos los libros que ha leído notando de forma alarmante que es amor. Aunque la palabra es ruda, es difícil, abarca muchas cosas, parace una empresa interminable, se siente a gusto describiendo sus sentimientos con ella, porque por fin entiende porque Aquiles se vuelve loco tras la muerte de Patroclo, he igual se siente ridículo.

Guarda todo lo anterior, en lo más profundo de su alma, es mas ridiculo que su idea de ser abogado por amor la justicia, no quiere nunca que nadie se entere de los sentimientos de profesa al chico del balcón, no quiere saber nada de él y ruega para que el chico nunca voltee a mirar sus ojos llenos de ese sentimiento.

Los días pasan, con ellos llega el verano. Se siente bien. El trabajo es una maravilla, su piso ha sido decorado acorde sus gustos, sobrios todo sin mayor acumulación exceptuando por los nuevos libros todos de novela clásica que ha adquirido y leído con fervor.

Un día como cualquier otro llega al café que es abierto por el mismo chico de siempre el buen Courfeyrac, al cual ya prácticamente considera un amigo, nota como este sonríe de forma inusual, algo nervioso. Sigue al café y al hacerlo, ve un hermoso cuadro colgado al final del piso, un tablón grande, con pintura, que solo al verlo, refleja mucho dolor, es una escena de Apolo y Jacinto en un bosque al lado de un jardín de flores, inmediatamente se dirige hacia él, lo analiza, logra ver la cara de preocupación de Apolo con Jacinto tirado en la grama del jardín, le parece una obra de arte. Luego de contemplarlo un rato, mira la firma en una de las flores del cuatro: Grantaire.

Se ríe, una risa fugaz sin intenciones sale de su boca. Es como una sonrisa con sonido.. Piensa: que horrible nombre. Da por sentado que el padre de ese pobre muchacho sufría una grave obsesión por Víctor Hugo, como su padre, pero habían límites, de todos los protagonistas que habían en el libro, decidió de forma cruel ponerle a su hijo Grantaire, como el borracho inútil del libro, eso le generaba sin lugar a dudas mucha risa, se sentía aliviado al saber que sus padres y su amor a la política los había inclinado a escoger el nombre del líder del grupo político del libro. Una idea fugaz se cruzó por su cabeza y si su pintor se llamará Grantaire y ese fuera uno de sus cuadros, una obra hermosa no lo iba a negar, pero con ese nombre era difícil de tomar en serio.

Suspiro de forma pesada. Giró sus talones para dirigirse a la mesa del jardín que siempre ocupaba, se sentó en ella, pidió un café, y para su sorpresa el chico no se asomo a la ventana aquel día, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco. En tres meses el chico nunca se había ausentado. Se puso a leer pero la tristeza de no ver a ese chico lo invadió, decidió llamar a Courfeyrac y pedirle un helado, este lo trajo con gusto y comió, cansado, y desanimado. Hasta que sintió que una persona se sentaba en su mesa sin pedirle permiso. Se sintió ofendido he iba a pelear con aquel sujeto atrevido hasta que lo vio a la cara. Era él el chico del apartamento estaba sentando en la mesa desde la cual llevaba espiandolo tres meses, su rostro se puso rojo y se sintió palidecer.

-No pensé que mi ausencia en el balcón te fuera a afectar tanto como mi presencia en tu mesa. -Grantaire habló pausadamente sin afanes, sin alteraciones sin rabia ni sorpresas, en cambio Enjolras no sabía que lo sorprendía más el sarcasmo del sujeto en frente suyo, o lo sexy que lo encontraba con el cabello recogido y vestido completamente de negro.

-Lo siento señor no se de que me habla, y no entiendo porque se sienta en mi mesa sin autorización y sin conocernos previamente. -La voz del mayor había sido fabulosa, pero el era abogado, sabía ocultar sus emociones exceptuando por el sonrojo inicial el sabía controlar la situación, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Disculpa las molestias, me senté en tu mesa sin permiso, qué pena contigo, pero bueno me presento mi nombre es Grantaire. Ocupación: ser el dueño del café al que vienes **TODOS** los días desde hace **TRES** meses **.** Y adivina qué, curiosamente descubrí que te sientas en esta mesa y me contemplas con tu hermoso rostro de princesa.- La molesta situación empezaba a ser palpable pero Enjolras quería pensar bien todas las posibles palabras antes de contestar -O no querido no hables, que tú hermosos rostro de princesa está tan rojo que podría llevarte a que revisen tu tensión. Si quiere hablar me encantaría que me contarás, quien putas eres, alguien te mandó, él te está pagando, o solo eres un colegial gay que me admira a más no poder.

Disculpe señor creo que se está confundiendo me retiro - Enjolras no podía refutar sus actos, ni el sarcasmo ni ironía del otro, no podía dar un discurso sobre los derechos de las personas ni de la justicia, simplemente porque él sabía que era el culpable del deplorable acto de espiar al sujeto por meses. Y ahora simplemente quería escapar sin mayor altercado. Se levantó de la mesa, se puso la chaqueta y cogió su maletín, todo sin voltear la mirada a su acompañante. Cuando se volteo para salir, vio su muñeca prisionera por el otro.

-Mira chiquillo, si te gusto tanto como para espiarme me lo puedes decir, entiendo que a tu edad las hormonas te controlan, además es obvio que soy irresistible. Háblame o tienes miedo, porque seré tu primer polvo, o pensabas que después de acosarme nos encontraríamos en la calle, y reconocería este grande amor que me profesas, me imagino que te criaste con disney y te crees la bella durmiente con ricitos de oro. -El discurso de Grantaire era tan humillante, que Enjolras se vio momentáneamente paralizado y rojo como un tomate. - Además que es esa ropa tan ñoña que llevas, eres de alguna familia adinerada de París, o claro perteneces a alguna facultad tan sosa como tu ropa. Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande rubito gay, empresario, o economista. -El hombre de nariz aguileña logró algo impensable por segunda vez, logró sacar completamente de casillas, su discurso tan desagradable, tan lleno de odio y sarcasmo era demasiado para él, sabía que había obrado mal, pero no era una persona tan indecisa y terrible como el peli negro lo describe. Estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos con sus horribles comentarios sobre todo su ser, su sexualidad su ropa, su todo.

-Ya no más, mire señor Grataire mi nombre es Enjolras y le exijo que deje de despotricar de mi persona, usted no me conoce, no sabe nada de mí, no puede sacar conclusiones tan horribles, apresuradas y demenciales solo por mi forma de vestir, tampoco puede generalizar, ni pensar que es mejor persona por su forma de vestir, es usted un cretino muy grande, si se comporta de una forma tan ruín con alguien que acaba de conocer no me imagino como será su vida, Esta conclusión que saco no es como la suya sin fundamento, es lo que me deja después de su asqueroso discurso lleno de sarcasmo. Para que sepa, aunque no estoy en la obligación de revelar nada de mi vida personal delante de un hombre tan grosero, si soy gay, si usted es homofóbico pues lo compadezco que terrible debe ser un humano cerrado de mente y de alma, no no soy un chico de universidad, se que parezco muy joven, pero tengo 26 y soy un abogado. -Luego de hablar prácticamente entrecortado rojo de la rabia se calmó, su pecho se desinfló y quedó quieto donde estaba, mirando fijamente al hombre que acababa de insultar. Viendo como este tenía los ojos llorosos pero con cierto brillo especial que lo hizo sentirse más miserable y recapacitar. El ya había visto esos ojos rojizos, él ya había observado en esa misma mesa al peli negro llorar incontable veces en esos tres meses. Sintió como aquel soltaba el agarre de su muñeca y se sentó respirando pesadamente.

\- Mire yo lo siento, usted tiene la razón desde que descubrí este sitio he venido tres meses seguidos a mirar hacia su ventana, nunca había hecho nada igual y me siento avergonzado, le juro que no va a volver a suceder, pero si usted quiere poner una orden de caución o siente que de alguna forma yo he flagelado sus derechos está en todo su derecho de actuar legalmente yo no pienso oponerme. Mire mi tarjeta están todos los datos que necesita para entablar la demanda. -Enjolras sentía que sudaba frío se levantó con sus manos que todavía temblaban un poco por la confusión, y salio del sitio cabizbajo. Ese hombre que lo había insultado, era el mismo que todos los días deseaba coger, esos ojos rojizos eran los que había soñado con besar.

Courfeyrac que había visto oído y vivido toda la escena no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez llorar o suspirar o golpearse la cabeza, no sabía qué sentir. Grantaire era su amigo y cuando le mencionó al chico rubio que gustaria mucho de su cuadro no imaginó que toda esa escena fuera a pasar. También estaba empezando a sentir cariño por Enjolras lo cual solo lo dejaba mas perdido, lo único que se ocurrió fue llevarle un helado gigante a su mejor amigo, que seguía sentado en la mesa, mientras bajaban amargas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Cuando Courfeyrac le había mencionado a un rubio que venía todos los días le dio igual, cuando dijo que el rubio seguramente se sentiría atraído por el nuevo cuadro, algo le pareció incorrecto. No le bastó con la respuesta simplona de Courfeyrac "es un simple cliente nuevo" sintió mala espina en la forma en la que hablaba su mejor amigo, si es un simple cliente nuevo porque le tendría que importar que un simple café al cual uno pasa de vez en cuando le pongan un cuadro nuevo. No resistió su curiosidad y le pregunto a Courf la llegada habitual del chico, y el distraídamente contesto, "Todos los días llega a eso de las siete" así que esto lo dejó pensando más, todos los días, se fue al cuarto de cámaras, y comprobó que un chico rubio muy joven como estudiante de universidad, veía hace tres meses a sentarse en la misma esquina todos los días, al principio el rubio le pareció precioso y pensó que por eso Courf hablaba tanto de él, le gustaba el chico rubio, hasta que se fijó que en las grabaciones el chico miraba mucho tiempo a un punto fijo. Acaso Ferre se había enamorado de un rubio autista, o de algún psicópata, igual si su amigo se estaba enamorando de alguien estaba bien, él lo entendería y si el rubio le gustaba a Courf pues bien por él, Grantaire no iba a poner problema aceptaría al chico Apolo como amigo.

Al acomodar la pintura un momento de rabia invadió su corazón, claro maldito rubio simplón, lo estaba espiando desde la mesa del balcón, lo que miraba fijamente era la ventana desde la que pintaba todos los días. Fue hacia la cocina para encontrar a Courfeyrac hablando con el Chef. - Quiero preguntarte algo sal. - su tono autoritario asombro a Courfeyrac las veces que Grantaire le llamaba de esa forma nada bueno sucedía. - El hombre rubio que mencionaste tres veces ha estado mirando mi ventana desde hace meses, y tu no habías dicho nada. -más que una pregunta fue una acusación, los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos esperando una respuesta, pero el sonido de alguien a la puerta lo salvó, lo único que no se esperaba era ver a Enjolras con cara de felicidad entrando directamente a ver la pintura.

Grantaire se sentía fatal, su vida se estaba volviendo el infierno del cual decidió salir y no volver. Su esposo lo había engañado con otro chico más joven. Luego de quince días en los que él realmente quería recuperar su relación, el otro solo seguía mintiendo y viéndose a escondidas con el chico mas joven, mas guapo y sin menos problemas. Inevitablemente llegó la recaída, una semana encerrado lleno de alcohol. Luego la recuperación, estar sobrio otra vez y estar encerrado en su apartamento de soltero, siento vigilado no sólo por su amigo, sino por un maldito rubio extraño. El rubio solo lo hizo sentir peor, sentía que él tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, sabía perfectamente que se había desquitado con el pobre hombre.

Era una situación vergonzosa el Apolo estaba tallado por los dioses y él en vez de aprovechar para un polvo animador, había dañado la oportunidad de ligar, con un hombre súper sexy al cual él había gustado. Él, Grantaire con su nariz aguileña con sus manos grandes y gruesas, alguien se había sentido atraído por él, hasta el punto de espiarlo, pero el otro, cegado por la rabia solo lo insultó. Llego en mal momento, Apolo aparentaba veinte años con esos crespos rubios, lo vio como el enemigo, como el adolescente que le quitó a su marido. Se sintió fatal, solo por pensar que es niño pequeño había visto como fumaba y tomaba café, pensó en todas la lágrimas que se le salieron en los últimos meses de rehabilitación, cosa que lo llenó de rabia, ahora sentía que ni en su apartamento podía llorar tranquilo. Por otro lado Apolo le gusto, nunca dejó de ir en esos meses, así lo viera llorando, nervioso, flaco, inseguro y todas esas expresiones que debió mostrar en su apartamento. Qué extraño era ese hombre.

"Que estupido soy, si solo hubiera dejado a un lado tanto sarcasmo seguramente nos estaríamos coqueteando es este momento" Suspiro sintió como el día ya era una causa perdida, fue a su apartamento, para ver la llave de su futuro ex marido delante de la mesa, con una nota, en la que le hacía saber que pronto su abogado lo contactará. Fue directo al cuarto en donde algún momento aquel hombre dejó parte de su ropa, para confirmar que todo lo que tuviera que ver con él ya no estaba. Su mundo se derrumbaba otra vez por pequeños y dolorosos pedazos. Odio al hombre que lo provocaba a tomar, odio la sensación de sentirse tan mal hasta querer tomar hasta perder la conciencia. Removió todos sus pensamientos y pidió a Courfeyrac que le llevara la comida, no saldría más de ese apartamento en un tiempo, no podía volver a recaer. Cuando su amigo llegó con el mercado se sintió mejor, lo dejo pasar y luego de hablar calma y sin mencionar al chico rubio, este se fue un poco tranquilo.

Se sintió más tranquilo, no era la primera vez, que se enfrentaba a una separación amorosa, ni a una recaída de alcohol lo importante era que siempre tenía amigos a los cual acudir en estos casos agradecia mucho a Courfeyrac por su dedicación al cuidarlo, sabía que el otro tenía una vida aparte del café, en algún piso muy lujoso pero igual estaba ahí para acompañarlo, y cuidar que no hiciera locuras. Se acordó de Eponine, y fue directo a revisar su celular, ese día era una maldita perla dorada, al abrir el Whattapp lo primero que encontró fue miles de fotos de su Ex con su nuevo y estúpido chico. En su Galería, dentro de su galería, atendiendo su Galería, vendiendo su nombre, sus sentimientos, sus pinturas y prácticamente su vida. Se maldijo por mirar el celular.

Cayó otra vez en depresión, solo con esas fotos, llamó a Eponine, que estaba peor de alterada que él, no podría creer el descaro de ese tipo, lo maldijo miles de veces, hasta que Grantaire se sintió mejor por todo el cariño que esas maldiciones le profesaban.

-Basta Nine, ya es suficiente, yo estoy mejor, sigo pintando y no he tomado, dioniso no se acercará a mi vida con mi permiso después de la última, sus concesiones se acabaron, prometo no meterme con ningún imbécil. - la chica seguía hablando alterada, de forma rápida, y sarcástica hasta que se calmó, y fue como si otra persona pasará al teléfono, todo el amor que tenía se volcó, en su hermano. - No tu sabes que los dos firmamos el prematrimonial, el se queda con toda su gran fortuna y yo con la mía creo, igual contactaré a Mario para que sea mi abogado, no, no Nine no sirve de nada demandar creo, igual tu sabes que los dos poseemos cierta fama no quiero entrar a un juzgado rodeado de camarógrafos no quiero ese show, no creo tener el valor para eso. - Las ocurrencias de su hermana adoptiva lo hicieron reír mucho. Ella tenía muy presente la separación vergonzosa de Bill Clinton, y se imaginaba algo así, él solo daba las gracias a que ella nunca se quiso dedicar a las leyes, seguramente sería infalible. - Okey besos, igual no te preocupes estoy en el apartamento del café deberías pasar con Gavroche ya los extraño, bueno no te molesto, eres un amor, los amo a los cinco besos, vengan pronto. -definitivamente amaba a sus hermanos, eran lo más valioso de la vida, así Cosette se casará con el idiota de Mario ahora lo agradecia, necesitaba a ese abogado.

Se sintió cansado y fue a su cama, paso los canales de televisión hasta que encontró los miserables, amaba esa película, cuando salió, la vio con todos sus hermanos, unas cinco veces, y pagaron la boleta. No había sido fácil vivir en un orfanato, pero se acordaba a la perfección el día que lo encontraron robando con Eponine obligándolos a vivir allí. Luego duraron un día entero para decidir que era mejor quedarse ahí, porque tenían tres comidas diarias, y podían encargarse más fácil de Cosette, y de Azelma. Luego crecer todos juntos, sin que los adoptaran, ese fue el reto más grande, muchas veces si los invadía la necesidad de irse con una familia adinerada y amable, pero se acordaban de los otros y eran incapaces de portarse bien en una de sus visitas. Primero se fue azelma, ella siempre los odio, y quería vivir bien, en un linda casa con jardín y comer todo lo que quisiera así que cuando ya era lo suficientemente grande decidió irse y nunca más supieron de ella, en cambio Cosette, siempre se aferraba a los dos y lloraba cuando alguien la alzaba hasta dejar a la persona sorda, los de servicio social entendieron que si se llevaban a uno tenían adoptar a los tres. Lo cual puso más difícil la cosa, cuando ya estaban muy grandes ayudaban y cuidaban a los pequeños y ahí encontraron al travieso Gavroche, jugando y fastidiando hasta el punto de que ellos mismo crecieron y lo adoptaron.

Todavía se acordaba del anciano que los había recogido, él era el mayor y por eso se acordaba de él, era sabio y tierno, no decía nunca su nombre, pero tenía una barba blanca muy grande como papá noel, eso le gustaba a Grantaire seguramente él fue el que lo cuido de bebe, porque no tenía más recuerdos solo ese hermoso anciano, atendiendolo como podía recogiendo botellas, cartón y buscando en la basura de los vecindarios ricos, en los que ahora ellos vivían. Amaba los miserables, porque era el libro favorito del anciano y siempre lo leía una y otra vez, aunque ellos no entendieran nada lo leía y a cada niño que recogía le ponía un nombre del libro, por eso ellos siguieron con la tradición, y si llegaba un niño nuevo sin nombre al orfanato, escogian un nombre del libro. Las trabajadoras siempre les decían que si se querían cambiar los nombres, por algo más normal, no había problema pero ellos adoraban sus nombres, además era un recuerdo de ese bello anciano.

La película se acabó y Gratenie lloró toda la noche, se sentía como Fantine, lo cual era extraño nunca en sus lecturas se había sentido como Fantine pero ahora si, se sentía usado por un hombre, y dejado a un lado, con todas estas esperanzas e ilusiones que se forjó sobre un hogar y ahora se daba contra el muro del divorcio a sus treinta y tres, tenía ganas de llorar como Fantine así que lo hizo lloro toda la noche.

Enjolras salió más deprimido que nunca de ese café, había perdido un sitio tranquilo al cual ir después del trabajo y ya no vería más al chico de hermosa nariz. Solo le quedaba esperar la demanda de esa hermosa nariz por acoso, que verguenza ojala no se le ocurriera demandar en su propio buffet eso podría causar su despido. Suspiro pesadamente y llegó a su departamento, ya era tarde y no quería pensar en nada en particular, prendió la televisión algo poco común y vió todo el musical completo de los miserables, se preguntaba porque nunca lo había visto. Debé admitir que lloro un gran pedazo, aunque claro, eso iría justo en las cosas que jamás aceptaría ante nadie, que espiaba a un chico que le gustaba desde un café, que le dolió mucho perder el caso del señor Jean y que lloro viendo el musical de los miserable, ahora que lo pensaba su lista de cosas que jamás admitiría estaba creciendo rápidamente, tal vez estaba exagerando.

 ****  
 **Continuara...**


End file.
